Visitor In The Night
by SomeoneALittleCrazy
Summary: Bella is woken up by Charlie to go to her room and after a bad dream finds a visitor in her room! Who is it? Why are they there?
1. Chapter 1

Discription: This is set right after Bella is dumped by Edward in the woods. Bella was sleeping on the couch and Charlie wakes her up to go to her room. Rated K+

A/n: So this is my first chapter of my first story i've put up on fanfiction. I am so exited!! Please respond even if you hate it. I don't care. I just want it to be as good as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyting Twilight.

"Bella, honey, you need some rest. Go up to your room and get some sleep, you look horrible, this couch has got to be killing your back." Charlie told me with a worried look on his face. He was always worried about me! Ugh! It is getting on my nerves! But now he has a perfectly good reason. Edward dumped me in the woods I don't know how long ago and after the disappeared into the woods, and stupid me walked after him. I just kept on walking and eventually became so exhausted that I just laid down in the woods and slept. I was there so long that Charlie sent out a rescue team to find me.

I groaned and trudged up the stairs. My thoughts wandered to Edward, his face, his smile, his eyes, his hair all gone! I stomped up the rest of the stairs and walked down the hall to my room. I was very angry with myself for letting him go.

I walked into my room. "He's gone" I whispered to myself as a tear runs down my face. I slam the door. "He doesn't want me anymore". I would have thought about it more but my eyes were closing on me so I gave in and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was hoping for a peaceful, dreamless, uninterrupted sleep, but that's not what I got.

I looked around me, I wasn't in my room anymore, and I was in some dark, unfamiliar room. There was no light to be seen, no windows, nothing.

"Hello, Bella" A deep voice in a dark, shadowy corner whispered to me. I jumped; the surprise knocked the wind out of me.

I took a deep, shaky breath "Hello? Who are you?" I asked, frightened. Quite frankly I just wanted to be in Edward's arms again so I would feel safe.

"You know who I am, Bella" the voice responded. All of a sudden someone stepped out of the shadows and into the light. A familiar figure, James' figures (my enemy who tried to kill me last year but failed and was killed by Ed... him and his family because James was hunting me).

I took a big step back and gasped. "Oh no," I breathed.

He smiled at me and said "I know your little boyfriend is gone". I felt a lump in my throat start to form as I frowned. He took another step towards me "Edward, wasn't it? But now you are all alone with no one to protect you" he hissed with a laugh. I could see the pleasure of torturing me written across his face.

"You're wrong! He didn't leave me!" I screamed at him as I started to shake with fear and tears started streaming down my face. I knew James was right, deep down inside me I knew he was gone, but I didn't feel like admitting it. James just laughed at me.

I started panting, my heart beating triple times normal, as I started to run. "This is just a dream, James is dead, this is just a dream, James is dead…" I repeated to myself as I was running into the darkness. I turn around to look at James but he was gone. I snapped my head around forward and James was right in front of me.

"You thought you would get away from me!" he said with a menacing laugh. "How funny?! Just as funny as when your boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend thought he killed me! And now, I'm going to kill you!" He crouches down, getting ready to pounce and kill me.

"No!" I scream, and all of a sudden I am in my room again, sweaty, but unharmed. Thank god! I take a deep breath. It really was just a dream, James is dead. "He isn't going to hurt me." I whisper to myself, relived.

Someone put their cold hand on my shoulder "Who isn't going to hurt you?"

I jump and whip my head around to see Rosalie standing there, in my room, touching my shoulder.

"Rosalie?" I asked, shocked. "what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, I feel really bad about being so mean to you. I was just jealous of you being human" Rosalie responded with a very sad look on her face, like when you tell a dog it's bad for eating your food and it looks at you as if to say "I'm sorry". Yep, that same "I'm sorry" face, and I have to say it's working.

I still couldn't believe she was standing there. By the look on her face, my eyes probably looked like they were going to pop out of my head. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I sit up. "Yes, hold on a second. Why are you here again?" I ask, shocked. I knew that my face showed my shock because she dropped her hand from my shoulder.

"I feel really guilty about being so rude and I want to make it up to you" she says with a dramatic sigh. She looks down.

"Oh, okay" I breath, still shocked by her beautiful presence. The truth was I was a little jealous of her too. She was so beautiful and I wasn't. I guess I am at least pretty because of what Ed… he would tell me about not seeing myself clearly. I was still jealous of her extreme beauty.

There was an awkward silence as I stare at the wall across from me. "Bella," she says with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. I snap my head in her direction.

I had zoned out of our conversation and into my thoughts. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I say, I really was truly sorry. She was apologizing and I wasn't.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Rosalie repeats.

"Oh, can I get back to you on that?" I asked, looking her right in the eye. "I'm really tired and I can't think straight right now." She was looking me back in the eye.

"Okay, that's fine. How about I come back tomorrow night? Before you go to sleep?" She smiled.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Rosalie." I say with a yawn. My eyelids were getting heavy again. They close.

"Okay, Bella, goodnight." Rosalie replies softly. I nod my head.

I open my eyes and she's gone, just as fast as she came. "What can she do to make it up to me?" I whisper to myself. "Get me a dog? No, I don't want a dog. Get me Edward back, no I don't think he wants to come back. What **do** I want?" I had a feeling this would ruin my sleep.

--

The next morning was a blur. I ate, got to school on time, and got home so fast. It was probably because I was thinking so much about what I could possibly want from a vampire. I was thinking so hard that I almost ran over three strangers on my way to class.

During lunch I just sat next Jessica and thought hard, deep thoughts.

"Bella," Jessica waived a hand in front of my face. "Bella, we have to go! We're going to be late for our next class! Bella!"

"Oh, sorry Jess, I guess I zoned out. I'm sorry" I frowned. I knew I was frustrating her to the umpteenth power. "Let's go!" I said as I jumped up only to see the cafeteria almost empty. We rushed out the door and walked to our next class.

"What is the deal with you? Why are you so distracted?" Jessica asked, with a little distress.

"Edward dumped me," I frowned. A lump grew in my throat as I thought about him. I knew that wasn't the whole reason, but why would she want to hear about a vampire visiting me in the middle of the night? She would think I was crazy!

"Oh, honey, everyone knows about that" she said with a comforting tone as she patted my back. Jessica was very good with calming me down.

"I know, I know. That doesn't do anything to make me feel better" I said as I frowned even deeper.

"Come on, we have to get to class!" Jessica urged. We both broke into a run.

--

Before I knew it, it was nighttime again. And I knew what I wanted. I wanted Rosalie to change me into a vampire. I know what it sounds like, I couldn't get Ed… him to change me so I'm going to use Rosalie to do it because I'm stubborn and set in my ways. But this is what I want. I don't care if I lose my soul or I'm dammed for eternity. This is the way for me to live happily… however long that may be… I want to be this way. Besides, this way Ed… he can't ignore me anymore. That may sound horrible but one break-up doesn't undo the millions of times he said "I love you". I won't let him forget about it!!

I sit on my bed and wait for Rosalie to come.

Soon enough, Rosalie appears in my room. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Do you know what you want?" Rosalie asks me politely. I smile again.

"Yes, I want you to change me."I say confidently. Her jaw drops.

"Y-you want me to what?" She replies. I can see the shock in her eyes.

"I want you to change me into a vampire!" I repeat a little more desperate. "Please don't tell Ed" I squeak as I start to frown. Tears collect in my eyes and a lump grows in my throat as I think of when I tried to get him to change me into a vampire. All of a sudden, before I could finish my sentence, everything went black.

"Bella!" Rosalie whispers loudly in my ear as she shakes me. I open my eyes to a worried Rosalie, tears streaming down my face, and a runny nose. "You passed out on me for a couple of minutes there. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied. I frown again thinking of what made me pass out in the first place… remembering him."It just hurts to think about him."

"Oh, here's a tissue." Rosalie hands me a tissue. I was surprised at how nice she was being to me. She was sitting beside me on my bed.

"Thank you, Rosalie" I say, sniffling and wiping away my tears into the soft tissue."I thought I was going to drown in my own tears there for a second."

"So, I've made up my mind and I'm going to change you without telling Edward." I cringed at the sound of his name. Who knew it would hurt so much to hear your ex-boyfriend's name?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated this lately. I've just been busy. I had a dance trip and then I started school back after Christmas break. Tons to do!!! Here's chapter 3!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! At all, not even a little bit, really.

Bite Me 23: *to readers, telling a secret*no, because she isn't imaginative enough. And trust me when I tell you, you got to have some really BIG imagination to come up with Twilight! *looks up guiltily* uh-oh

Me: Excuuuuuse me?*Gangster-ish(BM23's word not mine)* And what do you think you're doing in MY author's note?

Bite Me 23: Enlightening your audience with the facts of life.

Me: That isn't a fact, that's an opinion. And by the way I have a very large imagination!! I thought of Visitor in the Night and Trust and Good Judgment all by myself thank you very much.

Bite Me 23: Yah, yah

--

Chapter 3:

Previous: "_So_, _I've made up my mind and I'm going to change you without telling Edward"_

I gasped. "Really?" I looked at her sparkling bronze eyes. "…That's great!" I smiled.

"Yes and really hard…" Rosalie looks up. She saw my confused look. "…well, for me, at least. It's not like your blood is irrestible to me. I'm still a vampire."

"I know you're a vampire, silly. I'm just surprised that you would do that for me" I frowned. I shifted on my bed so my legs were hanging off the side."I was just as jealous of you as you are of me."

Her face twisted in confusion "You are jealous…?" she paused. "…Of me?" I nodded. She considered the thought for a moment while I looked at the wall across from me. It seemed VERY interesting right now."Why?" she finally concluded, still confused.

I broke my gaze at the wall to look at her. "You're so gorgeous, and I'm so… not" I said. I looked down at my toes. They were even more interesting than the wall."I felt so inferior"

Rosalie shook her head slowly."My beauty is a part of me. Don't be jealous or feel inferior." I looked up.

"I feel horrible about being jealous. And you apologizing made me feel like a terrible person." I looked at her face."Please forgive me"

"I forgive you, I guess" she said kind of disgusted. Her face was twisted again, not in confusion but in utter disgust.

Was she disgusted with me? Would she be? What had I done to make her disgusted? Oh great! Now she's not going to change me. Dang, this sucks! "What?" I decided to say. Rosalie looked at me and relaxed her face.

"Human feelings are so gross! They make you feel all gooey inside. Yuck! I haven't felt like this in years and I don't miss it!"

I laughed. I thought she was disgusted with me! I'm so dumb. I was making her feel human feelings again. And she hates them."What feeling was it?" I asked with curiosity.

"I don't know it was gross and gooey though. How do you humans put up with it? It's horrible!" She said as her face tightened again, and then relaxed back into the beauty it naturally is.

"We were born with them. We just get used to it" I smiled, still enjoying the moment. She smiled back.

She glanced at the clock, her face dropped and her eyes widened. Rosalie turned back to me. "I have to go" she tensed.

"It's okay. Wait. Will you come back tomorrow to figure out the whole…?" I paused."…Vampire thing?" I looked down and took a deep breath. Her presence reminded me of Edward: The golden eyes and the cold skin.

She considered this for a moment. "Yes" she said abruptly. When I looked up, she was gone.

I let out a sigh. Rosalie Cullen was… being nice to me? She was…sorry about being jealous of my being…human? This thought overwhelmed my brain. Those same eyes that Edward had looked at me when he said "I love you" were in my room again tonight. This thought made me think of his eyes, then his face, his hair, his smile, all burned into my memory forever. I'm never going to get over him.

I laid my head on my pillow, with my eyes welling up with tears. I didn't bother to shower, change into pajamas, and brush my hair or teeth. Why did it matter without Edward? Oh ya, it didn't matter! Nothing would matter until I saw Edward again. A lump appeared in my throat.

"_Go to sleep Bella!!! Sleep!! You need to sleep!"_ I screamed in my head at myself. It wasn't working. "_Don't cry, Bella, Sleep!"_

I decided to count sheep. I focused on trying to make up some sheep in my head to count. "_Hello, sheep? I need to count you! Do you exist? Fine you don't exist!"_ I'm going crazy! I'm talking to imaginary or now, non-existent sheep! I need sleep.

Frustrated at the fact that the counting sheep don't exist, I nestled under my covers. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was in the dark room again. Only, no one else seemed to be there. Then a pair of familiar yellow eyes opened from the dark corner. They were bright enough for me to see. "Edward?" I asked "Is that you?".

"Yes" Edward answered. He came out of the shadows.

"Oh, Edward" I whispered as tears streamed down my face. I ran towards him. I abruptly stopped when I saw his expression. It was angry, almost pained. Not happy or relived. In fact, the furthest you could get from happy or relived. "Edward" I squeaked. "Are you okay"

He looked at me with pained eyes. "No" he said blankly. Then, his figure faded. His eyes stayed the same as they looked into mine. His short bronze hair was replaced with long blonde hair. He lost some of his height. His legs got longer. His outfit changed into the same one Rosalie was wearing… no. He was changing into Rosalie. Edward's figure was replaced with Rosalie's figure.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, shocked.

"Yes" She hissed. A shiver of fear ran down my spine. There was a crazed look on her face. But, the expression on her face didn't spread to her eyes. The eyes were still Edward's in my mind.

"What do you want?" My fingers tingled with lack of circulation.

"It's not what I want, Bella." She stepped forward. "Its' what you want" She smiled a evil smile with her perfect white teeth that glimmered in the limited light. Before I knew it her perfect white teeth were at my neck. They were about to dig into my throat when I started to run. It was the only thing I knew to do at this point. I didn't even think about it. She could catch me.

"Edward! Edward! Where are you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Edward isn't here, he's gone' Rosalie hissed. "It's what you want, Bella. You want to be a vampire and you want me to change you."

I didn't answer. I didn't breathe. I just ran. I ran away from her. I was running away from any memory of him. I was running as fast as I could, but I wasn't going anywhere. I was trapped. All of a sudden, I was in the forest again with Edward. Tears poured down my face. I reached out for him, but then he was gone. Like before, I walked after him into the forest. Thinking I could find him, knowing I couldn't. I closed my eyes, blocking the painful memories out.

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. I was in a ball with my legs tucked under me face down into my bed. My hands tingled from lack of circulation. They were wedged between my thighs. I turned over on to my back. I looked at my room. It reminded me too much of him. I rolled over again and stuffed my face into my pillow. Sleep just wouldn't come would it? I turned back over and stared at my boring ceiling. I closed my eyes. I think I'm going insane. Can you be insane if you're aware of it. My guess is yes. I grumbled and took a deep breath. I need something to distract me. I sat up and looked at my old computer. Renee was probably dying to hear from me.

I got up and turned on my computer. It would take forever so I decided to brush my teeth while it was turning on. I came back and got on my email. I have one new message. I opened it. Of course it was from Renee.

_Bella, _

_We haven't talked in awhile. How are Charlie, Edward, and everything? Tell the boys I said hi. Everything's fine down here in Florida. _

_I love you  
_

_Renee_

I clicked the reply button.

_Mom,_

_I guess we haven't spoken in awhile. Charlie's as great as ever. Edward's fine, I guess. I haven't seen or talked to him in awhile. This is because well, we broke up. I'm fine. I'll tell dad hi for you. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I sighed and turned off my computer. I laid down in my bed. That was a painful letter to write. I had to read and write his name over and over again. I knew I wouldn't go to sleep again but I just lay in my bed until morning came. The sun rose and caused a grey light come through my window. I thought of how Edward would look in the rocking chair across from me right now.

I frowned. "I'm never going to get over him am I?" I whispered to myself holding back tears.

--

Sorry about the emotional whiplash. Well, that's what Bite Me 23 said it was. Oh well, it needed to be written. I hope you liked it. Review please even if you hated it!

Luv u, Luv me!

-Esme


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm kinda snowed in my house. NO SCHOOL! AND NO SCHOOL YESTERDAY EITHER! OH YA! But… I hate the cold with a passion! This kinda sucks considering the fact that it's literally freezing and snowing outside! There's no way I'm going outside!! There's like three to four inches of snow on my rails outside! No joke! I love you guys so much that I've been working on chapter 4 all day… well, I don't have anything else to do… so here you go! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Or any of the characters… but if I did I would be soooo rich! Like Sephanie Meyer! But I don't… which kinda sucks… but I'll get over it! DON'T SUE ME!

Lots of love to my completely awesome and totally amazing beta Bite Me 23! I'm horrible at grammar and spelling! She's always got my back!

--

Previous: _I frowned. "I'm never going to get over him am I?" I whispered to myself holding back tears._

I turned towards my dresser. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and threw them on.

Next thing I knew, I found myself at school. What happened during breakfast? I'm not hungry. That's weird.

I walked to my first class. Everything was a blur up to lunch. My brain was on auto-Bella. I didn't remember anything except getting dressed this morning and walking to my first class. Oh well, I made it through alive… I guess.

I walked into the cafeteria. The first thing I noticed was the Cullen's empty table. I sighed.

"Bella! You're here" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around.

"Hi, Mike" I said in a bland tone. Mike looked like an exited puppy getting ready to go for a walk. I hated his stupid cheesy smile that was plastered on his face. Could he not see that I wasn't happy?

"Come sit with us!" He said excitedly. I sat down across from him. He obviously wasn't fazed by my bad mood. Jessica turned towards him.

"Shut up stupid. She's obviously not feeling happy as you are today."She gave him a dirty look and turned and smiled at me. "How _are_ you feeling today, Bella?" She asked me.

"Fine" I mumbled. I looked down at my food. I wasn't hungry at all.

"If you say so…" Jessica said. And immediately after, she was caught up in all the rest of the little drama going on at the school.

I sighed. I zoned out for the rest of lunch. I avoided human contact for the rest of the day, afraid of breaking down in tears right in the middle of school.

I walked out to my truck. It was old but that's why I loved it. I sat in the driver's seat and put my keys in the ignition. That's when I heard it. There was a voice, in my head. It said "Oh Bella" then I realized it was Alice's voice. She sounded distressed and upset. Okay, I am going insane.

I turned the keys in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life. I drove home as fast as possible. I didn't want to have a nervous breakdown or anything on my way home that would probably send me to the hospital. That wouldn't be good.

I got home and that's when I realized I hadn't remembered my homework. I had zoned during all of my classes. Ugh. I decided to fix Charlie lasagna for dinner. After I finished, I sat down at the table and cracked open my abused copy of Wuthering Heights. Pages kept on falling out so I got up, taped them back in, and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I watched some tasteless show until Charlie got home.

I walked up to my room and grabbed my pajamas. I got into the shower. I wished that the hot water would wash away all the hurt caused by him leaving. But it wouldn't. It just helped soothe my senses to a point where they were bearable. Then I remembered that Rosalie would probably be in my room when I got back. Great! I would have to suffer about the fact that her eyes looked almost exactly like his.

I sighed. I was done with my shower. I grabbed the faucet to turn it off and it happened again. A voice spoke in my head again. Only this time it wasn't Alice's voice, it was Edward's. "How is she?" it said. His voice sent chills through my body. The pain struck my heart again with. Then there was another voice. It was Carlisle's voice"She's stable," It responded.

_I'm seriously going insane! Maybe I need to go see a counselor or something. _I thought. I threw on my pajamas and went to my room, closing the door behind me. A pair of perfect yellow eyes watched me as I turned on the light. There, once again, was Rosalie, sitting on my bed.

"Hello, Bella" she said sweetly as she smiled. "How are you tonight?"

I Sat across from her. "I'm fine." I frowned. "I still miss him. That's never going to change is it?" I looked down.

"I guess not" she replied in her version of the perfect velvety voice Edward had. It wasn't that she was copying his voice, it just resembled it voice. I'm pathetic. "So, when do you want me to change you?"

I looked up at her golden eyes. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me as long as it doesn't worry Charlie. I really don't want there to be a search party for me."

"Understandable." She agreed. "How about you tell Charlie you're moving out? I don't know. I've never tried to handle this kind of stuff before."

"That's okay. That's a good idea too. I can tell him that this house reminds me too much of him and that I'm going to move into an apartment." I paused. "I'll tell him not to ask questions. It's not like me but I have to do something instead of just disappearing."

"Okay, you can tell him you're moving in this weekend. That'll be fine for me. I'll just have to keep Emmet occupied for a couple days."She paused."Sorry I'm thinking out loud. I can tell him and everyone else I'm hunting by myself… and I want to go by myself. I've done that before. Oh and I probably want to be as full as possible before I… you know… I change you."

"Okay" I looked down. "That's fine by me."

"I've got to go." She whispered. "See you this weekend. Oh and I'll meet you here Saturday morning. Okay?"

"Okay" I whispered and she was gone. I got my wish, to become a vampire. But was this the thing I really wanted? No, of course it's not. What I really wanted was to have Edward back. It wouldn't be fair to make him come back against his free will. This was the second best thing. I needed to distract myself again.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I waited out the turning on process of my dinosaur computer. I clicked email. I had one new message. I clicked it.

_Bella,_

_Aww… honey that's rough. Break-ups always are tough…_

I stopped reading the message at that. This was pretty much sucking as a distraction. It was much longer than that but I didn't bother to read it. It would remind me too much of him.

I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. There were dark circles under my eyes and my face was very pale, almost vampire pale. Well

I could have mistaken myself for a vampire if my eyes weren't brown.

"I need him" I whispered to myself. "I'm a mess without him"

--

I was blaring my iPod into my head while writing this chapter. Mostly "Leavin'" by Jessie McCartney, "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows, "Be Without You" by Mary J. Blige, and "Always Something There To Remind Me" by the Naked Eyes, a little ironic don't you think?

Soo… I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews before I update again… do you think you can do that? I know you can! You guys are amazing!

Luv u, Luv me!

-Esmeralda


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: I felt like starting to write my author notes in italics. It's pretty. Anyways, Visitor in the Night has like some 870 hits right now. That's awesome! And guess what… my total hits for this month has reached over 1,200!! Good job! Haha, Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! _

_Me: Jayme (Bite Me 23), guess what…you rock! Thank you for sharing your awesome beta-ing skizzles with me and for being my idea trampoline. Haha I bounce ideas off of her and they always come back a little bit morphed.  
Jayme: Excuse me? Morphed? I think you mean better! *glares*  
Me: That's what I meant…*a little scared*… anyways, Thank you best friend*grinning innocently*  
Jayme: You're welcome *smiles big*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… I probably never will. It's a little depressing don't you think? Well… I do own this plot… kind of… I'll heal someday…_

----

Previous:_ "I need him" I whispered to myself. "I'm a mess without him"_

I rubbed the side of my face. My skin was dried out. I didn't get a chance to put moisturizer on it because my eyes involuntarily closed. I opened them and saw the same tired-looking eyes staring back at me as before. I walked back to my bedroom and dropped onto the bed face first. I let the sound of Charlie's snores lull me to sleep.

--

I woke up the next morning with the same tiredness I felt last night. Except this morning it was numbing the pain from being away from him. It was like someone was slowly tearing out part of my heart. That horrible person was snapping one string at a time, causing the most pain possible. I sighed, not out of relief, but out of stress. I didn't even know what day it was for crying out loud!

I started counting in my head. The day Edward left me was Sunday. His family had left either the day before or very early that morning. Why did they want to leave that fast? Did they think all the drama of the break-up would get them kicked out of Forks? No, that's not a good enough reason. Plus, I don't think the people of Forks would kick them out. Carlisle's about the best doctor they could hope for. He literally had centuries of experience. I give up. There's no use to keep on thinking about it so much. I'll probably never figure it out…

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the world. I threw my arms across my face. _ Maybe I need to move on. Maybe I really do need to heal and forget all about him. _I thought to myself._ No, I could never forget him. That would be too much to demand of myself. I don't think I can survive without some memory of him._

I turned over in my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow. _There's no way I'm going to school today. I can't function right. I'll tell Charlie today that I'm moving out and pack my boxes today. I'll tell him I don't want to about it .And I really don't. He isn't one to push for answers. _

I felt a heavy sensation on my eyelids. I couldn't resist closing them. Before I knew it, I was asleep, again. This time, the sleep wasn't exactly peaceful per say. It was thoughtless. My sleep was a break from conscious for once. Something woke me. It grabbed my shoulder and startled me.

I sat up and snapped my head around to scope out my room for the thing that scared me so bad. My eyes landed on Charlie. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Charlie whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay" I answered groggily. "What's wrong?" I noticed the strained expression on his face. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Nothing" He lied. I could see it on his face that he was hiding something. I just didn't know what. "Why aren't you at school? You need to go to school. I want you to see your friends." Charlie said anxiously. He attempted a smile but it was still strained and he knew it.

_Worry wart_ I muttered in my head. "Dad, I need to tell you something," I said. His face turned into worry wart central. I sighed "I'm m-moving out. " A lump jumped into my throat as I looked up at the expression on his face.

"Why, Bells?" was all he could say. I could tell he was about to cry. _Why did this have to be so heart-breaking? _I thought to myself.

"You're an awesome dad. You should know that. I'm not leaving because of you; I'm leaving because this house reminds me too much of Ed…him. I really don't want to talk about it. Just know that you're not the reason I'm leaving."I saw his eyes go from relief to pain to anger to agony. "Why are you so worried, dad? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

He looked confused. He had no idea I could his expressions like a book. "I just don't want you to hur-"He choked up and looked at me with pleading eyes. He looked genuinely sad. "You've been really depressed lately and I don't want you to get hurt or hurt yourself. " He frowned deeper.

The lump in my throat multiplied. _He thought I was going to cut myself? Or, even worse, commit suicide?_ I thought. _He's so scared of loosing me, I need to reassure him._ "Charlie," I whispered just loud enough to he could hear. I spoke up in a loud whisper so he could hear me perfectly. He didn't have vampire hearing like I was used to. "I would never do that to you. You are the greatest father-" He got up, cutting me off.

"I have to go into work. Will you be fine here by yourself?" he asked, his face still crumpled in pain and frowning. I was holding back tears. How could I do this to him? He was changed the subject, attempting avoiding the pain altogether. I was too familiar with that concept: avoiding. It only causes more pain in the long run.

"I'll be fine." I answered immediately. He turned and walked out my bedroom door, closing it behind him. I let the tears escape my eyes. _That was so horrible. It was harder than I expected. I almost made Charlie cry. _I thought_. _I let this sink in.

I got up out of my bed and got my suitcase from my closet. I picked it up with one hand and wiped away tears with the other. I lugged it over to my dresser and emptied all of my drawers into it.

I looked at the pictures on my dresser. There was one of Renee, Charlie and I when I was a little kid. Everyone looked so overjoyed to be together. Everyone was smiling and happy. Charlie and Renee looked like they were the age of people who were just getting married. But no, there I was; A little three-year-old. I was as happy as ever. My mom was holding me in her arms. Charlie had his arm around Renee's waist. We were standing in front of our house. My hair was up in a ponytail, wisps of hair were framing my face. I had not felt any pain like the pain I'm feeling right now. Not even half of it.

My tears had died down to sniffles. I grabbed the photo and put it into my suitcase.

I went over to my desk and considered taking all of my stuff off the desk. I decided that there was no need. Who needs a computer when you're immortal? I knew Edward didn't need one.

I went over to my closet and threw everything that was mine in my suitcase and zipped it up. That was all my stuff. No, it wasn't. I ran downstairs and snatched my copy of Wuthering Heights off the table. Two pages fell out and I quickly taped them back in. Why I didn't get a new copy I had no idea. I didn't feel like reading so I went to the living room. I reached for the on button for the tv and I heard another voice. It was Renee "Oh honey. Is she okay?" she said. Carlisle responded "She should be fine." I sunk to the ground and the sobs controlled me again.

I was also leaving Renee without a goodbye. I was leaving the people (the Cullen's didn't count as people they counted as vampires) I cared about most; just disappearing from existence. Well, the only kind of existence they knew about. I got up and made my way to the sofa. Tears were still running down my cheeks. I couldn't' see the floor. I tripped on something and landed flat on my face. That reminded me of the last time I fell flat on my face.

(Begin flashback)

_We were outside my house. We had just gotten out of the car. "Come for a walk with me?" he suggested, taking my hand. _

_All too soon, he released my hand. That was not a good idea. I took a couple steps then I tripped and fell. He grabbed my waist but my back didn't support my weight and I doubled over and hit my head on the sidewalk. Everything went black for I don't know how long. _

_The lights came back on. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, panicked. He looked really frightened. _

"_I'm fine" I answered in a bland tone. "You know I'm clumsy" I made an unsuccessful attempt at smiling. _

"_Okay, let's go" He said. And we walked up to the edge of the forest, barely inside of it. I could still see the house._

"_Let's talk," I suggested. He nodded and looked down._

"_Okay," He paused."Bella, I'm leaving. My family and I, we're leaving. We need to start over. We can barely pass for our ages and-" He stopped talking when he looked up at my face and frowned deeply. I probably had a horrible expression of pain written across my face._

"_Fine, I'll come with you guys. It can't be that bad, you know, living with vampires." I joked and tried to smile. His face was void of all expression. _

"_Bella, you can't come. Where we're going-it's not a good place for you- you could get hurt. And it's not just one vampire I'm talking about; we're going to visit another coven. This coven is not vegetarian like my family." He said without changing his tone or his expression. _

"_I won't get hurt when I'm with you. You would never let that happen. Wait, you said you would stay with me-"I argued but he cut me off. _

"_As long as it is what's best for you. And what's best for you right now is for you to stay here and for me to leave."He took a deep breath. "I don't want you anymore, Bella."_

_I looked down. His words were a stab in the heart. They echoed in my ears. I repeated them in a whisper "You don't want me." I looked at his unblinking eyes. He nodded._

"_This is goodbye, Bella." He said coldly. My heart was tearing. He waited a moment then turned around and ran off into the woods; leaving me here with a heart being ripped out of my chest._

"_Bye" I squeaked. _

_(_End flashback_)_

Remembering his face made me crawl up into a ball on the couch. Someone knocked on the door. I didn't feel like getting it. I just lay on my side, crying my eyes out. The person who knocked on the door came inside. Apparently, they had a key or knew where a key was because Charlie always locked the door.

A familiar voice said "Bella?" I didn't care to look up to see who it was or what they wanted. They could take me away for all I cared.

----

_I am co-writing a story with Bite Me 23 (Jayme) and I would love it if you went and checked it out! It's called "Cheer Shorts and Hockey Helmets" there's a link on my profile to it. It's posted on Jayme's profile and in my favorites. So go! Read it and review it! I promise you it's a great story!  
Jayme: okay…. Yeah, really, go check out the story! It is my baby numero 2… ha-ha. Oh, and I hope you like this chapter, she did a fantabulous job all by herself! (Give her some lovin'!) _

_Last time I only got one review! That's pretty sad… I know you guys can do better than that. If you review, I promise you that I'll update sooner! I'm serious! That's why it took me so long to update again! _

_Luv u, Luv me!_

_-Esmeralda/Lily_


End file.
